Blazzed
by koganlovin
Summary: Kendall & James are home alone, Kendall walks in on James who is smoking pot. What happens when both boys get high together? follow them on their little adventure and see if any feelings unfold before the night is over. it's really better than it sounds


**Hello people of the fanfic world...im really excited to post this little story of mine, the idea just wouldn't go away and i was forced to write it, maybe i can finally get some peace! This is my first fan fic ever...so please be kind when you read this! I also dedicate this story to my new pal SamUleys-wolf-gurl your awesome and just oh so great, i owe yah big...time rush...lol..sorry i just couldn't help myself! take a second to go read her fics, they are really good...and she gives yah cookies! :)**

** Alright and before you start reading, i was gonna make this a KOGAN story but felt that Kames worked better for this..not sure why...so now that i feel i talked too much...i'll let yah read on.**

**BLAZZED**

It was another quiet night in 2J. Carlos had gone out to a dinner date with Stephanie, while Katie and Momma Knight were out having there girl's night out. James and Kendall had no plans and weren't really planning on doing much other than staying in the apartment and taking it easy considering how much Gustavo was working them. James stayed in their shared room listening to music, while Kendall stayed in the living room flipping threw the channels. After 15 minutes of flipping threw the channels and not being able to find anything worth watching he finally turned it off. He got up and walked over to the bedroom he shared with James to see what James was up to.

James was sitting in the middle of the floor with his legs crossed. He had the music blasting.

"Hey, don't you know how to knock first?" James asked acting very jumpy, trying to hide something that Kendall didn't quite see.

"Considering that this also happens to be my room as well, I didn't think I had to." Kendall chuckled to himself as he went to sit on the edge of his bed.

"Uh yeah...so, what do you want?" James asked seeming a bit jumpy.

"Why the heck are yah acting all weird...what were yah doing before i walked in...never mind don't answer that..." Kendall said as he scrunched up his face feeling a bit grossed out.

"No, I wasn't doing anything gross you dumb ass...I uh..." James began to say as he showed him the joint.

"Shit James, what are yah doing with that? Where the hell did yah get it from, anyways?" Kendall asked, shocked to know his friend was smoking pot.

"I found it in Logan's jacket...I guess he never got rid of it after his whole hippie dippy face...and I just figured why let it go to waist right, so here I am talking to you instead of hitting this joint" James said as he took another hit of the joint.

"Judging by how well you are smoking that I trust this isn't your first time huh?" Kendall asked not sure how to react. He had no idea James ever smoked, and was still in shock.

"I've done it a few times with Guitar dude and once with a very paranoid Carlos, who you should never smoke with by the way cuz he gets over friendly and just creepy. " James said as he took another hit of the joint.

"How about Logan...has he…?" Kendall asked, hoping that he wasn't the only one who has not smoked.

"Yeah, like twice, but he's no fun either...he gets all deep saying shit like why are we here, and what's the purpose of life and Blah blah blah...so are yah just gonna sit there and stare at me or do you wanna hit this?" James asked as he passed the joint. Kendall took it from his hand, feeling very confused about it. He was not sure how to hold it or even how to smoke it.

"I guess since I'm the only one who hasn't done it...why the hell not?" Kendall said as he put it against his lips, taking a long puff.

"Wow easy does it Kendork, or you're gonna get high very fuckin' fast." James said as he chuckled to himself.

"Isn't that the whole point?...What's so funny." Kendall asked as he took another hit.  
"You...you're such a pussy, here let me show you how to smoke it." James said as he reached over to grab the joint. James took a long hit and blew little circles up in the air with the smoke.

"To bad for you I don't like pussy." James said as he laughed to himself.  
"Huh.." Kendall asked not sure what he really meant by that comment.

"Never mind, maybe someday I'll tell yah...but it's funny as hell that no one has caught on." James said as he passed the joint back to Kendall.

"Caught on to what?...James am I high already cuz your talking in riddles..."Kendall asked trying to make sense of what James had said.

"Not enough. Take the last hit." James said as he sat up and sat next to him. Kendall took the last hit and handed him the roach so James could put it out.

"Holy shit this is awesome. Why didn't I do this sooner?" Kendall asked as he got up from his bed and wa8lked up to the mirror to look at himself.

"Fuck are yah gonna be one of those people that gets over excited over everything, cuz if yah are so help me god I'll lock you in the closet for the rest of the night." James asked as he laid back on the bed and turning his head to look at Kendall.

"No way, your gonna have to catch me first." Kendall said in a sing song voice as he ran out to the kitchen. James rolled his eyes and soon followed the blond boy. He walked in the kitchen and found Kendall searching for something in the cabinets.

"Yah lose something Kendall?" James asked as he sat on the couch and turned the TV on.  
"Mmmm...yeah, but not sure what..." Kendall responded as he started to take things out the cabinets.  
"Dude, chill the fuck out. Why don't yah just sit down and watch some cartoons with me?" James asked as he was getting a bit annoyed with Kendall, knowing that he would be the one to clean after him.

"Nuh-uh. No time for that, I'm hungry...I want ice cream and chips and oh some pizza rolls would be really awesome...yum, damn why am I so hungry!" Kendall asked as he opened the fridge.  
"Those are the munchies my dumb ass friend, so find something to eat already. You're giving me a headache with all your moving around." James said as he laid back on the couch

"We have no snacks, thanks to Carlos and his need to eat everything in sight." Kendall said as he looked in the freezer.

"Damn it, then lets head to the store and get some snacks." James said as he stood up and walked up to Kendall.

"Fine, but I'll drive." Kendall said as he reached for his keys from the counter. James got a hold of them first, snatching them away from him.

"You're Damn well out of your mind if yah think that I'll let yah drive like this.." James said as he put the keys in his pocket.

"Awe…fine, we'll walk. Just give me a second." Kendall said as he ran back to his room to grab his skateboard. He ran back to where James was and grabbed his beanie from the counter. "Fine, if I can't drive, I'll just skate to the store." Kendall said as he set the skateboard down on the floor.

"Yah know I thought those whole skater boy look was just a face and you'll grow out of it. You could actually look very handsome if yah tried a new look." James said as he made his way to the door.

"What, and look like you?...no thanks..."Kendall said as they both made their way to the elevator, and waited for the doors to close.

"I wanna push the button." Kendall said as he burst out laughing watching the doors close. He ran up to the buttons and managed to press all the numbers.

"No shit...now what the hell did you do that?" James asked, clearly annoyed by him.

"Cuz I told yah that I wanted to push the button." Kendall said as he chuckled to himself. They waited until the elevator finally hit the first floor.

"Last time I ever let you get high with me, now lets go." James said as he grabbed him by the wrist and pulled him out the elevator.

"Hey I'm not a little kid, yah don't have to hold my hand yah know." Kendall said as he tried to get free from his hold.

"Uh no but, but your sure acting like one...so I'll go ahead and treat yah like one." James said as he let go of his wrist in hopes that it will shut Kendall up, and walked towards the Lobby. Without any warning Kendall jumped on his back.

"Holy shit Kendall, what the fuck?" James yelled out as he tried to get a good grip from on him so she wouldn't fall off.

"What muscle boy, am I too heavy for yah." Kendall asked as he wrapped his hands around his neck.

"Haha, your oh so funny, is that a challenge? I bet I can carry you all the way to the store and back." James said as he adjusted him. Out of nowhere Mr. Bitters walked out to the lobby.

"What is devil boy and his freakishly good looking friend doing out in the lobby after 9." Mr. Bitters asked as he walked up to them.

"Shit..." James whispered to himself.

"Hey Mr. Bitters, nice to see yah here..." Kendall smiled trying hard not to laugh.

"I'm not in the mood to play your silly little games...now why are yah in the lobby." Mr. Bitters asked as he crossed his arms.

"We were uh...just on our way to uh.." James began to say, not being able to think of a good lie.

"We were just on our way to the hospital, I kinda hurt my ankle and James being the good friend he is decided to carry me all the way there." Kendall said as he acted as if he was in pain.

"Alright, guess that's a good enough excuse...and this better be the last time i catch any of you big time losers out in the lobby after 9." Mr. Bitters said as he walked away mumbling something to himself. Both boys waited till he finally was gone and walked off to the store

"Wow that was close huh...wow your hair smells like strawberries." Kendall said as he took a big whiff of his hair.

"And what does that have to do with anything?" James asked.

"Nothing, just thought you would like to know, I like strawberries." Kendall smiled to himself as he smelled it again.

"Will yah cut it out, your starting to creep me out knight." James said as he let go of Kendall's legs, causing Kendall to fall off him.  
"Whatever, I wanted to walk anyway.." Kendall said as he got on his skateboard and skated beside him.  
"Now lets get back on track and get some snacks before i regret this whole getting high with yah ...this seems to be the longest night ever." James said as he gently pushed Kendall.

"Ouch. Yah know I'm oodles of fun...admit it, this is the best time you had in a while." Kendall said as he got off his skateboard and put it under his arm and began to skip. James smiled to himself, knowing that Kendall was right. He's been so stressed out with Gustavo telling him he had to date a girl for publicity. Things were finally getting to him, being pressured to like girls, and acting like someone he's not. He keep all this bottled up since nobody knew about his big secret, and was afraid to tell anyone since he didn't know how they would react. He was mostly afraid that he'll lose his 3 best friends and mostly the love and support from all his fans. He wanted to be famous even if it meant that he had to act as something he's not. Keeping his secret was becoming harder than he thought, thinking that it wouldn't be a bid deal. Deep down he desperately wanted to tell Kendall that he was gay and liked him more than just friends, but never built up enough nerve to actually doing it thinking that it will end their friendship. His friendship with Kendall meant so much that he would hate to destroy their friendship, so he felt that having him as a friend was better than not having him in his life.

"Your such a dork...stop skipping." James said as he stayed 3 steps behind him so he could stair at his **.

"Nope, yah can't make me, here join me." Kendall stopped and waited for James to catch up to him. He held out his hand to him. James looked down at his hand and smiled.

"Oh no...James Diamond does not skip." James said as he playfully swatted his hand away.

"Oh come, yah need to relax and have some fun with me, please for me." Kendall asked as he looked him right in the eyes giving him his best puppy eyes. James couldn't help but lose himself in those beautiful eyes. He felt a spark between them, and wondered if Kendall was feeling the same way. He looked around to see if anyone was around.

"I'm so going to regret this, fine...but only if yah promise to not tell anyone i was skipping." James said as he rolled his eyes.

"Deal...now skip." Kendall said as he grabbed James' hand and began to skip. James resisted at first but the way that Kendall was holding his hand in a very loving way, was enough to let loose. They both skipped all the way to the store which was a block away now. James quickly let go off his hand, afraid that someone might see them. Kendall was a bit confused but ignored it as they both walked in. Kendall grabbed a cart and darted off to the cookies. James laughed and walked the opposite way.

"We need some of this, definitely some of this, and my life wouldn't be complete with out this." He said as he threw random cookies into the cart. He made his way over to the candy isle and began putting one of every candy bar he saw. Once he felt he had enough candy he made his way to the ice cream and got a pint of chunky monkey, some chocolate syrup and some whip cream. He finally made his way back to the front and grabbed some cream soda and some chips before walking back up to James who was in line already.

"Really Kendall...yah really plan to eat that?" James asked

"Yup all mine..." he smirked as he placed his items on the register. The lady looked at the two boys and rolled her eyes, knowing that both boys were high.

"Your total is $65.78." The cashier said.

"Fuck. $65.78 on junk food? I only have 25 bucks on me Kendall." James said worried as he took his wallet out.

"Relax, I got this. I'll put it on my card." Kendall said as he pulled out the credit card Gustavo had given them in case of an emergency.  
"Kendall, that's only for emergency purposes...he'll kill us if he finds out." James said trying to knock sense into the blond boy.

"And this isn't an emergency...come on James I'm sure he'll understand." Kendall said as he reached out to hand the cashier the credit card.

"I really hope your right. Why do I even bother listing to you?" He said/asked as he shook his head. The lady bagged everything for them and both boys grabbed the bags before making their way back to the apartment. Halfway back to the apartment they were stopped by two teen girls.

"Hey aren't yah James and Kendall from Big time rush?" One of the girls asked.

"nope, I'm so much better looking than that loser...plus aren't they gay?" Kendall asked trying to keep a straight face.

"They aren't gay, and FYI, they are so much better looking than you two clowns." The other girl said as she rolled her eyes at them and walked away.

"Holy shit, that was so fuckin' funny. They had no clue huh." James said as he laughed

"And they say celebrities look better in person. Hah." Kendall said as he grabbed James shoulder as he laughed. They finally made it back up to 2J and set the bags on the kitchen counter. James grabbed his snacks and walked over to the couch.

"So what now?" James asked as he sat down.

"We eat, put on a funny movie...oh I know put on FRED." Kendall said as he chuckled to himself. He walked over with his bags and sat next to him.

"Yah can't be serious...no" James said as he grabbed the remote

"Fine, I don't care, just make sure it's funny." Kendall said as he grabbed the ice cream and poured chocolate syrup all over. "Shit, I forgot to get a spoon." Kendall said as he quickly ran to the kitchen to grab one then ran back to sit next to James.

"How about we watch The Other Guys then?" James asked as he grabbed his rice cakes.

"Yeah that sounds good...yum this is so fuckin' good...want some?" Kendall asked as he ate a spoon full of ice cream.

"No thanks, I'll stick with my rice cakes." James said as he took a bite of his rice cake.

"Leave it to you to pick something healthy to eat while having the munchies." Kendall said as he laughed to himself.

"Well sorry. I take pride in staying in shape. This six pack doesn't form by itself yah know." James explained as he slowly lifted his shirt up to show them off.

"And a very nice six pack it is..." Kendall said as he looked down at them smirking.

"If yah really wanted to, you could have a six pack as well...you just have to stop eating like that..."James said as he playfully pocked him on the side.  
"No thanks, I like my junk food, and plus I'm not trying to impress anyone." Kendall said as he took another spoonful of ice cream.

"With a little self control and effort, you could attract anyone you wanted. Your not a bad looking guy, yah know." James said as he finished his rice cake. Kendall had no idea how to respond to that, he was sure that James was trying to imply something.

"Hmm...James, can I ask you something, and please don't get mad, alright?" Kendall asked as he turned to face him.

"What is it..." James asked as he turned to face him, knowing damn well what he was going to ask.

"Are you...um gay?" Kendall asked, turning back to the TV feeling a bit guilty for asking.

"Yeah, yeah I am...do you have a problem with that?" James asked starting to get upset, and not really knowing why.

"No...no I don't. I think it's totally cool...I mean why hide who you really are...and don't worry, I won't tell anyone." Kendall said as he turned to face him, giving him a loving smile.

"Thanks man, your really a good friend...and I really didn't mean to snap at you, it's just that your the first to know.." James said as he smiled back at him. Both boys went back to watching the movie in complete silence. Kendall looked over at James who was still eating a rice cake.

"Alright enough with your damn rice cakes. Here, have some of my ice cream." Kendall said as he got a spoon full of ice cream and reached over, putting the spoon right on his lips.

"No Kendall I really don't want any." James said as he turned his head to the side to avoid the ice cream getting in his mouth.

"Nah uh, you have to at least taste it...come on one spoonful won't kill yah." Kendall said as he set the ice cream tub down on the coffee table and quickly straddled him, forcing the spoon into his mouth. James ate the ice cream as he made eye contact with him, in disbelief that he was on top of him. Once Kendall realized that he was on top of him, he slowly began to get off him.  
"I'm uh sorry James...I." Kendall began to say, but stopped when James grabbed him by the wrist and stopped him

"No, don't be.." James said as he pulled him back down to his lap.

"You uh got a little ice cream on you lip." Kendall said as he looked right at him.

"Why don't you help me and get it for me?" James said raising both eyebrows. Kendall slowly moved in closer, inching in very slowly towards him until their lips finally met. They stood there, pressing their lips together for about a minute, waiting to see who would make the first move. Kendall decided he'll be the dominant one and began to slowly move his lips. James followed his every move, both caught in a slow lingering kiss. Two minutes into it Kendall was the first to back off the kiss, not knowing what came over him.

"Why did you stop?" James asked a bit confused.

"I'm not sure what just happened, but it felt so good...did you uh enjoy it?" Kendall asked as he looked down, feeling a bit insecure. James noticed this and gently pushed up on his chin so he could look him in the eyes.

"Kendall I don't even know where to begin. I have liked you for the longest time now, and had to keep it to myself this whole time. It feels great to be able to finally kiss you...and by the way, I love that your the dominant one...just like in my dreams." James said as he pulled him in closer.

"Oh so you dream about me huh? Why don't you go ahead and tell me a little about your dreams?" Kendall asked as he leaned in and began to kiss him on his neck softly.

"So I may have dreamed about you once or twice." James said as he moaned.  
"Liar. Am I any good in your dreams?" Kendall asked as he made his way up to his ear, gently sucking on his earlobe.

"Oh yeah, so good...very kinky, dirty and oh so hot." James said as he moaned a bit louder, feeling completely week to Kendall's touch. "Oh dear god, keep doing that some more." James practically yelled out, not being able to control himself. Kendall stopped sucking on his earlobe to look at him, raising an eyebrow at him.

"So you like that huh? I guess there's only one way to find out if I'm this kinky, dirty and oh so hot guy you keep dreaming of huh." Kendall said as he leaned in, whispering the last part into his ear, sending chills down James spine.

" Damn it Kendall, your such a tease…you sure yah wanna do this." James asked, barely being able to form a sentence. Kendall stopped once more to look him in the eyes.

"James, I won't be trying to get my mac on if I didn't like yah back...and there's a lot of talking and not enough action going on so…shh...just go with it James. I'm so freaking horny." Kendall said as he smiled his signature cocky smile, before going back to kissing him on the neck.

"Then lets change that, huh." James said as he ran his hands threw his hair and began pulling on it.

"Fuck James..." Kendall said as he hissed.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to...too hard?" James asked worried he just ruined it.

"No...it felt good, your a very kinky boy huh?...Well lets see how dirty you can get." Kendall said as he began to undo James' shirt.

"Talk dirty to me baby, don't hold back...please. I want it hard rough and just sexy." James said as he slid down on the couch a bit, as he stared at Kendall's hands rub up and down his chest. Kendall had an evil smirk on his face, knowing that he was in for a treat.

"Alright you dirty little slut, you've been a very naughty boy and I need to teach you a thing or two." Kendall said as he reached back to grab the ice cream tub from the coffee table and scooped up a spoonful, as he raised an eyebrow at James.

"Hold on...what...what are you gonna do with that." James asked as he scooted back up, afraid of what Kendall was going to do with the ice cream.

"I had a sudden craving for you...this is gonna taste so good." Kendall said as he used all his weight to pin James down, knowing that James was going to resist. He then turned the spoon over right above his abs, letting it fall on his chest.

"Damn it Kendall, it's cold." James said trying to keep his cool.

"shh...relax and just enjoy...I know I am." Kendall said as he put the spoon down and leaned in, slowly licking the ice cream making sure to make eye contact with him. James had an instant hard on, loving the sudden warmth of Kendall's tongue licking the cold ice cream. Kendall made his way up his left nipple and began sucking and nibbling on it gently.

"This is so fuckin' hot, you and your great ideas Kendall." James managed to say in between moans.

"James the fun is just starting babe, I got months of sexual frustration to make up for." Kendall said as he finished licking the last bit of ice cream. He got up off him only to unbuckle his pants, letting them drop to the grown. He stepped off them and grabbed the chocolate syrup before making his way back to James and straddled him once again.

"Now where was I?" He asked as he leaned in to kiss him on the lips, biting and sucking on his bottom lip with such hunger.

"I need more of you Kendall, I need you, all of you. Fuck me" James said as he broke the kiss catching his breath.

"I'll get to that soon enough, but not before I have some more fun with you…you're mine now bitch, and I want this to last as long as possible." He said as he slid down him, rubbing against his erection. He moaned as he slid completely down so he was now kneeling on the grown. He took the chocolate syrup and began pouring it on his abs.

"Now there's something I can munch on all night long..." Kendall smirked as he leaned in, licking all the syrup up very seductively. James arched his back in pleasure, enjoying Kendall's very talented tongue

"you got quite a tongue, yah think it will work quite as good on my dick? I would love to see that pretty little month of yours around it." James said as he moaned.

"You dirty little skank. Is that what you want, you want me to suck you off?" Kendall asked as he slowly made his way back up so he would be face to face with him.

"Fuck yeah, I mean if that's ok with you." James asked feeling a bit embarrassed.

"Say it, I want to hear yah say it out loud." Kendall whispered into his ear.

"Suck me off." James said as he began to undo his belt.

"Nuh uh...no touching...don't make me have to tell yah again." Kendall said as he slapped his hands away.

"Alright, but can we get to it fast, I'm getting a serious case of blue balls here." James said as he reached out to kiss him. Kendall caught his lips and began kissing him as his hand slid down to grab his member, rubbing and squeezing it harshly.

"Alright already, will yah fuck me already or am I gonna gave to do it myself?" James asked feeling a bit frustrated. Kendall smirked knowing that James getting antsy.

"As much as I would love to see that, I want to be the only one fucking you." Kendall said as he kissed his neck, making sure to mark him as his. His hands slowly undid his belt and slowly managed to pull his pants and underwear down to his ankles.

"And now a little treat for me." Kendall said as he made his way down his abs, down his happy trail as he began to kiss him more harshly. He forced himself to stop long enough to pour chocolate syrup on his hard dick, watching it slide down to the tip.

"Now that has to be the hottest thing I've ever seen...by the way I had no idea you shaved." Kendall said licking his lips as he watch James' dick twitch.

"Oh dear god, your driving me crazy...now before you die of a diabetic comma will yah fuck me already?" James asked as he grabbed the back of Kendall's head and guided it down to his aching dick. Kendall slowly began licking and sucking the very tip of it, taunting him. That was enough to make James want to cum, but held it back, knowing that Kendall wasn't quite done just yet. He lick down the side of his length down to the base and quickly made his way down the tip.

"Yes Kendall, more...more" James moaned. Kendall took his mouth of him long enough to give him an intimidating stare.

"Don't get used to this bitch, you'll be paying back the favor." Kendall said as he went back to licking the very tip. He slowly slid his mouth down to the base without a problem

"Damn it Kendall, I didn't think you could take it all." James said as he pulled on his hair and pushing him down, causing Kendall to bob his head. James did it a second time with a little more force, knowing that Kendall was enjoying him being rough. Kendall sucked with more force, wanting to milk James for all it's worth. After a few minutes of rough sucking and licking James finally shot his seed into Kendall. Kendall let the smooth warm liquid go down his throat, making sure to hold on to a bit of it before climbing back up top James. He leaned in and pulled James into a kiss, passing the cum to his mouth. James loved the taste of his own cum mixed with chocolate syrup, he loved everything about it. Kendall pulled back from the kiss long enough to let James catch his breath, resting his head on his shoulder. About a minute late James was calm enough to finally speak.

"Wow Kendall that was more than I ever expected." James said as he placed a kiss on his forehead.

"Your cute, we are not even half done yet babe...now turn around and stick that hot ass of yours up in the air." Kendall said as he got off him and waited for him to get up.

"wha...what are you gonna do?" James asked, confused, but still did as told.

"You'll see." Kendall said as he pulled his boxers down, and pulled his shirt off, leaving the beanie on.  
James took a second to look back and took in the sight of Kendall, he literally took his breath away, and for some reason he found it very hot that he had left his beanie on.

"Damn it Kendall, your huge. That thing is a monster." James said not being able to take his eyes off his big thick cock.

"Yeah and it's about to be right up that nice little ass of yours ." Kendall said as he walked right behind him and began to place sweet gentle kisses on his back. James could feel Kendall's erection right on his crack, causing him to press against it. Both boys moaned, loving the friction.

"Yah like that skank, how bad do you want it?" Kendall whispered into his ear.

"Bad...oh so bad Kendall." James moaned.

"Say my name." Kendall whispered into his ear as he pulled his hair hard.

"Ahh...Kendall." James hissed both in pain and in pleasure.

"Louder, I want you to scream my name. Show me how bad you want it baby." Kendall said as he began grinding on him, loving the friction.

"Kendall...please...Kendall...oh fuck me Kendall." James scream out, not being able to handle it anymore.  
Kendall smirked as he turned around and scooped some ice cream with his fingers and pushed James down to pin him against the couch. He let the ice cream drip right on his back, watching it slid down his back and down to his crack.

"Mmmm...Kendall, how much longer are you gonna torture me..." James whined.

"Good things come to those who wait James...now...relax" Kendall said as he leaned in to lick off the ice cream off his back, slowly following it down his back and on his ass. Kendall had the sudden urge to bite his ass check, he began sucking on it before taking a big bite of it.

"What the hell Kendall, that fuckin' hurt." James said as he looked back at him

"What, I couldn't help myself, I had to taste that big juicy ass of yours hun." Kendall said as he laughed to himself. He turned to grab a bit more ice cream and pressed it between his checks as he looked for his whole. As soon as he found it, he traced it with the ice cream and slowly pushed his finger in. James arched his back in pain, not sure what if he was suppose to like this.

"Easy Kendall, this is the first time anything has ever been up there." James said as he tried to calm himself.

"Really, well then I'm just gonna have to stretch you extra well then, huh?" Kendall asked as he pressed a second finger in him, moving them in deeper. James was getting use to it and wanted more.

"It hurts so good...keep going...just fuckin' shove those slick fingers of your right up my ass so you can fuck me twice as hard." James said in between grunts. Kendall stopped midway and turned James face with his free hand so he could look right at him.

"You sure yah wanna do this James...this changes everything yah know." Kendall said in a worried tone.

"Yes Kendall, a million times yes...I've been wanting this for a really long time now...there's no way I'm gonna stop you now...what does a guy have to do to get fucked by you." James said as he pushed himself back against Kendall's fingers.

"Beg, I wanna hear yah beg bitch." Kendall said as he pulled on his hair.

"Isn't that what I have been doing Kendall...Kendall for the love of everything that's holy fuck me hard, as hard as you can possibly go. Break me…I'm yours to do what you please...make me yours." James said as he pushed himself deeper into Kendall's fingers, letting out the sexiest moan ever.

"Remember, you begged for it." Kendall said as he pulled his fingers out and lined his dick right at the entrance. He slowly inched himself in him, trying not to hurt the boy. He stopped as he was halfway in and waited for some sort of signal from James to keep going. James pushed his ass back, penetrating himself deep into Kendall. Both boys let out a loud moan

"God damn James your so fuckin' tight...you feel amazing." Kendall said as he tried to catch his breath. James repeated the same movement again, only this time doing it a bit harder, earning him a delicious moan from Kendall. He attempted to do it again, but was soon stopped by Kendall who grabbed him by the waist and held him there.

"I said I was gonna fuck you, not have you fuck yourself on my dick you little slut...you just can't wait, can you?" Kendall asked as he placed gentle kissed on his shoulder.

"I just couldn't help myself, punish me please..." James said, almost whining. With that Kendall smirked before pulling his hair as he pushed himself deep into James, hitting his prostate dead on.

"Fuck, again...do that again..." James moaned

"What's the magic word..." Kendall said as he stood still

"Please, fuck, do that again..." James moaned

"Not quite it, but I'll take it.." Kendall said before slamming hard into him a few time, making sure to hit that spot again. He had James shaking by the 5th time.

"I'm so fuckin' close baby, please again.." James managed to say. Kendall reached over and began pumping his dick hard and fast.

"That's right baby...cum for me you little slut." Kendall said as he kept the rhythm going still slamming hard into him. with one last hard slam, James came all over the boys hand. Kendall continued to slam hard into him as he felt James walls clench, squeezing his dick as he helped James ride out his orgasm. As James finally caught his breath Kendall pulled out of him still as hard as ever and sat down next to him.

"But wait, you haven't yet..." James said, surprised that the blond was still not done with him.

"Well, why don't you go ahead and take care of that huh." Kendall smirked

"Yah want me to suck you off.." James asked as he began to slowly move down, still in a lot of pain.

"Nope, that would be too easy...you begged for this remember...so return the favor from earlier.." Kendall said as he grabbed James from the waist and pulled him down to him.

"Kendall, I'm really tired...I'll just give yah an awesome blowjob and give yah a rain check for a fuck later on when I'm in less pain." James said trying to negotiate with the blond boy.

"No can do, i need you to ride me...and plus consider this as a workout for keeping those abs nice and tight for me.." Kendall said as he grabbed his own dick, holding it in place as he pushed James down on it.

"Ride me baby, ride me hard James." Kendall said as he closed his eyes and put his arms right behind his head, letting James do all the work. James thrust down on him, moving his hips in circles as he increased his speed. Kendall moaned, eyes still closed enjoying every second of it. In a matter of a few more pumps, Kendall finally cam long and hard in him ridding his orgasm as he dug his nails on James' sides.

"What a good little slut...damn" Kendall finally said as he pulled James' hair forcing him to lean into him. Kendall sucked on his bottom lip before giving him a sloppy kiss. Both boys were now very tired and had no energy. James rested on his chest before looking up at him and gave him a weak smile.

"Yah know what, I changed my mind…you can get high with me whenever yah want...who would have thought." James said as he placed sweet kisses on his chest.

"I wasn't high during that yah know..."Kendall said as he tilted his head back to rest his head.

"That was all you...you had control the whole time?" James asked surprised.

"James I have liked you for a really long time now as well, and being high just made it easy to express that...are you mad?" Kendall asked.

"Kendall, why would I ever be mad at you?...I always thought you liked girls...so I never asked...stupid huh?" James asked as he wrapped his arms around him.

"I am bi, but for now I am a Jamesoholic. I just wish it didn't take this long to find all this out, yah know?" Kendall said/asked as he swiped the hair off his eyes before placing a kiss on his lips.

"Well, think about it this way, we have all this time to make up for it. Kendall your amazing." James said as he cuddled against him

"And your to die for...round two?" Kendall asked as he rolled him over and pinned him on his back.

***Hides face behind hands*...soooo...what did yah guys think, i hope you guys liked it. Please review and let me know what u thought of it...even if they are good, bad or just plain evil reviews...im i a big girl, i can take it *runs and hides behind bed***

**And thanks again SamUleys-wolf-girl your awesome!**


End file.
